


fragile

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Fluff, Holding Hands, I am so sleep deprived, M/M, Sleepiness, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This is all I write about, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil loves holding his boyfriend's hand.





	fragile

Virgil flops down on his bed, letting out a gusty sigh as he reaches for his headphones. Thomas's week has been stressful- stress piled on top of stress- so he's been pulling overtime, and the shadows under his eyes show it. All he wants to do is sleep and/or not exist for a while.

Instead, a knock sounds on the door. He groans.

"Who is it?" He calls. The reply is muffled, but unmistakable.

"You should know who I am by now, have you not memorized my knock yet?" Deceit asks, opening the door and slipping in before Virgil can say anything. Not that he minds. Deceit, too, looks tired as he crosses the room and settles on the bed next to Virgil, his body heat welcoming him in. For a man who was part-snake, he could be awfully warm when he wanted to be.

"Sorry," Virgil mumbles, leaning over and planting a kiss on Deceit's cheek. The human side, because Deceit's not always the most comfortable with anyone touching the scaled side. Virgil thinks he's the only one permitted to do so and he treats that implicit trust with great care. "I'm just- Thomas has been really stressed out, so I'm on double time."

"Understandable," Deceit says, sliding off his gloves and letting them fall to the floor. Virgil watches them seesaw through the air in breathless anticipation. It's so silly, he knows that, but he _loves_ his boyfriend's hands. He loves holding them, enjoying the fact that _he's_ the only one allowed to touch Deceit's ungloved hands, to brush his fingertips along the patches of scales that dot them, to rub his thumb along the curve of Deceit's palm when he intertwines his fingers with Deceit's.

"Here," Deceit says, a fond smile crossing his face as he interlaces his fingers with Virgil's. Virgil lets out a soft sound of contentment, leaning into the touch. It's soft and warm and grounding and with the touch of Deceit's fingers, the low buzz of anxiety and stress that constantly plagues him has finally fallen silent.

"You're too good for me," Virgil whispers. Deceit pulls him closer, settling him against his side, so Virgil can curl into him. Their hands are still tangled together.

"I find that impossible to believe, knowing what I know about myself and you," Deceit says. He leans down, pressing a kiss to Virgil's forehead. "Patton's not making dinner for another hour or so. You have enough time for a nap."

"I shouldn't," Virgil feebly protests, but Deceit's already managed to pull a blanket over them both (he still has no idea how he does that), and the lights dim automatically. Virgil yawns, his eyelids drooping.

"You deserve a break," Deceit says softly. "I'm delighted to give you one."

"And get one in the process," Virgil says. Deceit laughs.

"Naturally," he says. "Go to sleep." Virgil settles himself more comfortably against his boyfriend's chest, listening to the reassuring thump of Deceit's heartbeat.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Virgil asks.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving," Deceit promises. Reassured, Virgil lets his eyes close, clinging to Deceit's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is candied-peach ♡


End file.
